Remorseless Winter
by Mizzytron
Summary: Arthas took Quel'thalas, now he wants to take its prince. Arthas always gets what he wants. Slash, Arthas/Kael'thas, PWP


**Remorseless Winter**

By Mizzytron (LB)

I needed to blow off some steam, so I wrote porn. I was listening to Christmas music the entire time while writing this. I don't know what that says about me. The title is really cheesy and is the best I can do. That is all.

**Pairing**: Arthas/Kael'thas, mentions of Illidan/Kael'thas

**In this fic:** Graphic M/M sex, humil, bondage, dub-con, Kael being a submissive manslut.

**Disclaimer: **Warcraft is owned by Blizzard and I make no profit off this.

XXXX

The sounds of a struggle echoed through the empty halls of reflection, but to Arthas, who sat reclined in his private study, it was music to his ears. Within moments Falric and Marwynn burst through his door, in between them a struggling Kael'thas. They seemed to be having a hard time containing him, even after having his wrists bound in front of him and his magic thoroughly silenced. Finally managing to wrench him through the threshold, they threw the blood elf prince on the floor in front of Arthas.

"Are you sure you do not want my help _subduing_ him, my lord? Even without his magic, he struggles," Marwynn growled, punctuated with a half-hearted kick to the prone elf.

"No. I want him conscious when I take him." Marwynn and Falric nodded, taking that as their cue to leave. Kael'thas lay on his side, only looking up when he heard the clinking of plate armor, and Arthas' heavy footsteps walking towards him. Hatred burned in his eyes, but he refused to say a word, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Are you afraid of me?" Arthas asked, the question seemingly innocent. Without his helmet he no longer spoke in the voice of the Scourge. He sounded almost human, but not quite- a hollow imitation of the former beloved prince. Kael'thas was unmoved.

"Should I be?" Arthas only laughed at this. He knelt an arm's length away. "Let me use my magic, and I will show you how afraid I am of you. I will burn this entire glacier to the ground, coward." Kael'thas spat at him.

"Amazing," breathed the Lich King, in a tone that almost sounded like awe, "you are completely helpless, yet still haughty as ever. I will enjoy breaking you." He reached out and gripped the blood elf's chin, inspecting him. Kael'thas shivered at the deathly cold touch but his face remained stony.

"If you are going to kill me, do it now." Arthas' eyebrows lifted in something that resembled surprise.

"Kill you? I am not going to kill you. I am going to watch you cry out in ecstasy while I dominate you," he laughed. Slow horror washed over Kael'thas as the reality set in. He choked. Arthas gave a patronizing smile. "Oh Kael'thas, did you never notice how he would watch you?" It took Kael'thas a few moments to recognize that he was referring to himself before he became the Lich King. Arthas stroked his chin with his thumb idly. Kael'thas was speechless.

Before he could react Arthas gripped him by the wrists, pulling him on to his lap. His hauberk and shoulders were pulled off and discarded on the floor with a loud clatter, leaving him shivering in his robes. He was pulled flush against the metal of Arthas' breastplate.

"I have always wondered what this would do to you," he murmured. One hand held his wrists, the other firmly grasping his chin so he wouldn't move. He traced his lips over the length of Kael'thas' ear, just barely ghosting over the flesh. The blood elf flinched, clamping his mouth firmly shut. He squirmed against Arthas, half trying to escape and half trying to hide how sensitive his ears were. Arthas took the tip of his ear in his mouth, biting at it. Kael'thas inhaled sharply. His face flushed hotly, his secret betrayed. Arthas drew back and laughed. The laugh was haunting and hollow, and chilled Kael'thas to the bone.

"Why are you doing this?" Kael'thas sounded less intimidating than he thought he would. Arthas smirked, occupying himself while he placed freezing licks and bites up and down Kael's exposed neck. The slightest touches to his neck and ears were making the prince vibrate in his lap. Arthas could tell he was concentrating on being stoic, but his body betrayed him.

"I have already taken the city. I wish to take its prince," he murmured between bites in a tone as if the answer was obvious. "I know about power, Kael'thas. I know how much you crave it. How much submitting to power thrills you. I know what you will do for Illidan." Kael'thas looked stunned, his eyes widening. Arthas smiled. He had him. "I want you to submit to me," he almost purred into Kael'thas' ear. Kael'thas opened his mouth to object, but it was silenced with a gasp when he felt one of Arthas' hands wandering down his back, gripping his ass. Being crushed against Arthas' armor was painful, but sickeningly thrilling. Kael'thas couldn't escape his words. He couldn't escape how arousing this was. He hated it. He hated every second of this, but he loved it.

The hand that had grabbed his ass cupped his arousal, only to find him already painfully hard. Kael'thas cursed under his breath. Arthas grinned, but mercifully said nothing. The teasing would come later. Arthas abruptly pulled away, chuckling at the put-out look that briefly crossed Kael's face. He unbuckled his own armor, letting it fall to the floor. Kael'thas watched him, trying to convince himself that it was horror he felt in the pit of his stomach. His stomach tightened when he saw Arthas' frostbitten skin exposed underneath the armor. Even in undeath, his body was hardened by battle, blue-hued skin dotted with scars, pulled tight over his muscles. Completely naked and aroused, the Lich King was intimidating. Kael'thas quailed when Arthas turned to look at him, regarding him shivering on the ground with curiosity.

"Stand up." His voice was sharp. Kael'thas obliged, struggling to his feet. Why was he obeying him? Arthas was holding a chain in his hands that Kael hadn't noticed before. He looped the chain around Kael's wrists, yanking it hard, making the blood elf stumble, just barely saving himself from falling. Arthas laughed, attaching the chain to a fixture above his throne, forcing Kael'thas to raise his arms above his head. Next was a knife that seemed to come out of nowhere. He sliced open the front of Kael's robes, discarding the knife and using his hands to rip the rest.

"It is unfortunate Illidan could never see you like this. You are exquisite," he purred, running his hands shamelessly over every inch of the exposed prince that he could find. Kael'thas flushed, ashamed. Arthas' hand closed over his cock, teasing him with slow, languid strokes. Kael'thas couldn't swallow his moans. His gasping and whining bounced off the walls of the Lich King's private study. The unnaturally cold hands were driving him crazy. Shivers wracked his body. "Are you cold?" Arthas asked in something masquerading as tenderness, but Kael'thas couldn't comprehend it through his aroused haze. He nodded vaguely. Arthas smirked. "Good." And took Kael's mouth in a bruising kiss, swallowing his gasps.

Kael'thas could feel himself close to orgasm. He thrust against Arthas' hand shamelessly, letting his mouth be taken. He was too far gone now to stop. Arthas broke apart the kiss, biting at Kael's swollen bottom lip. It was going to bruise, but Kael's release was so close he didn't care.

Until Arthas reached backwards for something. Kael'thas wasn't paying attention, until an iron ring slipped around his cock, preventing his orgasm.

"What?" He gasped out.

"You will get your release when I allow it."

Kael'thas panicked. He needed to climax so badly. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed Arthas again, inwardly searching out for the Lich King's energy. He reached out, trying to find any mana, and pulled. Arthas broke away again from the desperate blood elf, laughing.

"I am afraid that will not work on me," he chided. Kael's desperation was exciting Arthas more than he realized. Wrapping him around his finger was easy. "But if you want me so badly," He walked backwards, sitting backwards in his throne with his legs spread, "suck me off." Kael'thas was only happy to obey. He fell to his knees in front of Arthas, the chain straining. His shoulders were going to be sore.

Kael'thas hesitated. Arthas' cock was already wet at the tip with pre-cum. He wondered what it would taste like. Was he really doing this? He didn't have a lot of time to decide before Arthas got impatient. He fisted Kael's hair, forcing his head closer. Kael'thas licked the head, getting a relieved sigh from Arthas. Kael ran his tongue over the length of Arthas' cock, wetting it before he took it in his mouth. Arthas growled, his grip on Kael's hair tightening.

Kael'thas worked his mouth up and down the length of Arthas' cock. Each time he bobbed down he took a little more into his mouth, sucking hard as he came up. Finally he shut his eyes tightly, trying to relax his throat as he took the entire length into his mouth. Arthas groaned, forcing Kael's head still as he thrust his cock once, impossibly further into his throat. Kael'thas choked, wrenching away with a gasp, leaving a trail of saliva behind. He blinked past the watering in his eyes. Arthas laughed, stroking Kael's hair.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked. Kael'thas nodded dumbly. "Good." He gripped Kael'thas' head with both hands, forcing him to take his cock in his mouth again. He shut his eyes tight as Arthas thrust wildly into his mouth, ignoring his gagging. "Look at me," Arthas growled, his voice thick with lust. Kael'thas met his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face now. After a few more thrusts he finally let go of the blood elf's head with a satisfied groan. Kael'thas sat backwards in relief, coughing. He wished he could wipe the tears and saliva off his face. Arthas beckoned him closer. Kael'thas crawled into the throne, straddling his lap. Arthas went immediately for his ears again with his mouth, stroking his cock enthusiastically.

"Aah, Arthas!" Kael'thas cried out. His voice was hoarse. Arthas grinned. "Please," he panted.

"Please?" Arthas echoed, increasing the speed of his strokes. Kael'thas let out a long, agonized groan. This was torture.

"Take me," he whimpered, ashamed. Arthas needed no more encouragement, his own arousal growing painful. He reached for a vial of oil next to the throne, coating his fingers.

"What...?" Kael gasped as Arthas' fingers intruded him, stretching him. Why didn't he just take him?

"Oh, I want you to enjoy every second of this," he growled, seeming to read Kael's thoughts. Thinking Kael thoroughly prepared, he gripped the blood elf's hips and lowered him unto his waiting cock, sighing. Kael'thas winced in discomfort, though not pain. Gravity made him take Arthas' cock deeper and deeper, until Arthas was buried to the hilt. Kael squirmed, making Arthas grunt. He felt full, stretched to his limit, and incredibly cold.

Arthas lifted his hips up, slamming him back down. Kael'thas cried out, pulling against the chain. Arthas set a slow, agonizing pace. He watched Kael'thas' face intently. Suddenly, Arthas hit a spot that made stars explode behind Kael's eyes. He gasped loudly, his back arching. Emboldened, Arthas' pace increased, every thrust punctuated with wanton moans from the blood elf prince, drowning out his own softer groans. His hands had a bruising grip on Kael's hips. He watched how Kael'thas' expression was lost in bliss, his mouth open and panting, his golden hair stuck all over his arms and chest from the sweat. The haughty prince of Quel'thalas had unraveled for him. He was all his.

Meanwhile, Kael'thas was walking the fine line between ecstasy and torture. Riding every thrust sent flames straight to his cock, which was pained from denying release.

"Aaah! Let me release!" he panted. Arthas grinned, riding the blood elf faster now.

"You want to release while I am inside of you?" He teased. Kael groaned, his head lolling back. Yes, he begged emphatically.

"Come for me then," Arthas purred, pulling the ring off Kael's swollen cock. Kael'thas came a couple of thrusts later with a gasp,

"Arthas!"

Arthas grunted, feeling the blood elf tighten around him. His thrusts because faster, erratic. He climaxed with a snarl, thrusting as far into Kael'thas as he could get. He held the blood elf still as he spilled inside of him, only releasing his grip finally after he had finished. He relaxed backwards into the throne with a smug expression on his face, watching Kael'thas fall slack against the chain. Kael was too weak to get off Arthas' lap.

"Will you release me now?" He asked wearily. Arthas laughed, a superior look on his face.

"Release yourself. Your magic was unsilenced the moment I chained you up."

**End**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! As always, critiques and comments greatly encouraged.


End file.
